Roy's Needs
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Takes place after the 1st/2nd episode of YJ. Roy's been acting up. What will Ollie do? Lol, of course it's obvious though! Corporal Punishment warning! Don't like don't read. Thanks! Review review review!


**Here is a story requested by the amazing konohaflameninja ! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Roy Harper stared at the TV in the den. But he wasn't watching it. He was too focussed on his anger towards his guardian, Oliver Queens. Roy Harper, also known as Speedy, had been excited to see the Justice Leagues Secret quaters. But like his peers was disappointed only getting to see what everyone else could see. They hadn't been allowed anything special. This was supposed to be special!

Roy had had a bit of a tantrum after that, but that wasn't the only time. Recently his attitude had been not very admirable, and both Roy and Ollie knew it. Roy knew he had been pushing Ollie's buttons, but to Roy it seemed like the only way to get his guardians attention.

After what had happened that morning Roy stormed out and headed back home. That had been a few hours ago. Although he was still angry most of it had died down. Anger was exhausting to maintain and he had had a long day.

Just as Roy started to fall asleep he heard the front door open. Ollie was home. Roy sat up and pretended to focus on the TV so as to avoid any conversation with his mentor. Of course this did not work. Ollie grabbed the remote that was lying on the floor next to the couch and turned the TV off. Roy looked up at the blonde man and scowled.

"Cut it out," Ollie warned Roy. "This isn't the first time you've acted up Roy. I'm getting sick and tired of all these tantrums. Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" He added the last part in a bit more soft of a tone.

"Do you wanna tell me why you're being such an ass?" Roy mumbled barely coherent. Ollie of course still heard clear as day.

"What was that?" Ollie asked giving his ward one more chance. Roy looked away.

"You heard me," He said as though he just couldn't help himself.

That was it. Ollie had enough.

"Go to your room, Roy. Now." He said firmly but without yelling. Roy's scowl deepened as he trudged off to his room.

Roy went to the kitchen and grabbed an old wooden spoon. He hadn't used it on Roy in almost two years and although he didn't want to use it now, Roy needed a bit of an attitude adjustment. Weather either of them liked it or not it had to be done.

Ollie didn't bother to knock on Roy's door. He just walked right in.

"Knock much?" Roy asked.

"You had better stop being mouthy before you make your punishment worse," Ollie stated flatly.

"What do you-" Roy say the wooden spoon in his gaurdian's hand. "Oh no!" He said. "I am way too old for that. Honestly! No way you're spanking me!"

"Is that so?" Oliver questioned. "Seems to me you were the one having a tantrum. And children who throw tantrums are never too old for a spanking." Ollie sat down on Roy's bed and motioned for him to come over. Naturally, Roy defied orders, and instead of reaching over and pulling the teen closer himself Ollie made a threat; "If you don't come over my lap right this instant boy, I'm going to take my belt to you. Is that clear?" Roy nodded and promptly flipped himself over Oliver's lap. "Do you know what this spanking is for?"

"Yes sir," Roy replied bracing himself.

Ollie began. Roy had forgotten how painful a spanking could be, and he knew that Ollie wasn't going to hold back.

After ten swats he was yelping. Twenty he was begging. And thirty the red headed boy was sobbing his heart out.

"Please Uncle Ollie! Please stop! I promise I'll behave myself and I won't talk back to you and I'll be respectful! Just please, stop!"

After having heard the breaking point in Roy's voice Ollie finally slowed down. He landed five extra hard smacks on both thighs ending the spanking at fifty swats. Ollie then started to rub circles on his boy's back to calm the hysterical child down all the while hushing him.

After Roy had mostly calmed down Ollie righted him and pulled him close.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know." Ollie kissed the top of Roy's head as Roy had his head against Ollies chest. "Do you want to tell me what all this is about now?" He pressed again.

Fresh tears formed as Roy sobbed out; "I just wanted some attention from you. You've been so busy with work and the league you only seem to pay attention if I act out," Roy couldn't help himself from crying.

Ollie was so heart-broken. His poor baby had been neglected and it was all his fault.

"I am so sorry Roy. I had never meant to forget about you. I guess I have been busy, but that's no excuse. I promise I will do better, okay? Do you forgive me?" Roy nodded his head and snuggled back up to Ollie. After a moment Ollie spoke up again; "Do you want me to rent a movie and maybe order some pizza? Maybe get some icecream as well?" Roy smiled and nodded.

That sounded like fun to him.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Oppinions? Thanks :) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
